The objective of this contract is to develop and subsequently establish a commercial source of well-characterized antibodies for the detection of chemical adducts present in biological specimens resulting from the interaction of DNA with mutagens/chemotherapeutics, and to develop immunological assays for monitoring such adducts in human populations at risk of being exposed to such chemicals.